


Ten Sentence Stories

by Suckerfurfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, i have ideas, i may be continuing these??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suckerfurfics/pseuds/Suckerfurfics
Summary: These are unconnected drabbles that have the potential to turn into short stories but I only have vague plotlines for them. Some of them might be connected, however, and I'll just tell you guys if they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's only mentioned in the story, so I don't think it should be that big of a deal but just in case.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: there is a minor character death in this chapter.**

"I already told you, Ladybug-"

 

"My job is to get Chat Noir's miraculous, I know," she snapped, breathing out a weary sigh. "Save me the spiel please, Hawkmoth."

 

The man narrowed his eyes at the ravenette. "Well, maybe I should find someone more competent and dedicated to helping me- as you don't seem to care of all the havoc he has caused thus far."

 

Marinette looked away, shame, guilt, and indignity simmering in her chest. She did care about the outcomes of Chat Noir's recklessness- especially before she'd come along to repair all the damage.

 

Before she'd been able to do anything but watch despairingly as her papa's closed coffin was lowered into the dirt at his funeral.

 

But she'd been doing this for years already -years of chasing that damned feline so he didn't destroy anything else beyond repair- and was beginning to lose hope that she would ever catch him and put him down.

 

"I'll get him," she promised her partner, the only 'father' figure she had left. "We'll get his miraculous to keep the city safe, and avenge your wife and my father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a lot of anger directed towards Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is connected to Chapter 1. It could be read standalone too though.

"Are you okay, Ma-miss?"

 

No, Marinette was not okay.

 

Marinette wanted to rip his hand off her shoulder and push him away, bile seeping up her throat. Marinette wanted to yell at him, scream that she hated him until her throat got sore and she couldn't breathe. She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her, that it was all his fault, but instead put some distance between them and said, "I'm fine."

 

(She couldn't help it if the words came out scathingly, feeling the lie constrict her throat and making her mouth do a great imitation of the Sahara Desert.)

 

She felt Tikki press a comforting paw against her trembling leg from inside her purse, hardly registering the soft touch.

 

(He probably doesn't even care, probably doesn't even remember who she is or-)

 

"I'm sorry about your father."

 

He said it so softly she barely heard him, even standing five feet apart; but she did, and for the first time today, looked up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summoning a powerful being didn't seem like a bad idea when he was grieving.

Adrien wondered what had prompted him at the time to summon an all-powerful being. Maybe it was the disappearance of his mother that urged him, or maybe it was his father's negligence that was too much to handle as a thirteen-year-old boy.

 

"Plagg, you're going to bloat if you don't stop gorging on that Camembert."

 

The black cat looked at him from where he was seated on Adrien's desk, his green eyes narrowing as he spitefully swallowed another piece of the stinky cheese. Adrien just shook his head, fondly exasperated.

 

"Maybe I should just stop buying so much," he mused.

 

"Maybe you should shut your trap, kid." Plagg snapped, shielding his cheese with a glare, "unless you want to say bye-bye to your sweet freedom."

 

Adrien eased off with a laugh, raising his hands in surrender.

 

Whatever the reason, he was glad that he had a companion; though he would never tell that to the being himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this I imagined a story where Adrien summoned Plagg from a book he found in Gabriel's safe to find out why his mom disappeared and where she is. Except, Plagg has no idea because she's being kept hidden from him. "You sure she's not dead?" Adrien tries to get rid of him but, lo and behold, they're bound to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many more ideas too and it's taking up space on my phone, so I'll start posting them here. School is almost over for me, and we already had our end of the year tests, so I'll have much more time on my hands :3
> 
> The reason why I haven't been writing much since the start of the year is because I was focusing on trying to get into this program for school and I did! All my hard work paid off, it seems.


End file.
